


Bulgogi

by saienti



Series: Saienti's fictober 2020 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fictober 2020, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, stan NCT ye heathens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saienti/pseuds/saienti
Summary: It’s just the two of them, making dinner and sipping some red wine together, preparing their first actual date night that isn’t in a restaurant. No big deal. Except it is. This isthenight. Jaehyun feels nauseous. A virginity isn’t something to fret over. It’s just a stupid concept. And still, he doesn’t think he is ready to take Taeyong’s. Why is he making this into such a big deal? Taeyong is calm and collected about the whole ordeal. He seems way more anxious about getting the bulgogi right for their dinner than to give Jaehyun his innocence.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Saienti's fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952755
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Bulgogi

**Author's Note:**

> sooo yep here is this mess  
> i hope u enjoy and pls dont hate me for whipping this up in the shortest amount of time possible. it has been in my drafts for a long ass ride so i wanted to finish it as a part of fictober  
> pure filth ahead. i warned u

☆☆

“Does it taste good?” he asks nervously for the fourth time within the span of ten minutes, causing a chuckle to leave Jaehyun’s lips.  
“Taeyong, baby. I already told you, it’s amazing.”  
“Really?”  
“Really. You’re fuzzing over nothing.”  
Taeyong just hums, seemingly deep in thought as he continues to stir the pot meticulously. Jaehyun can feel his nerves all the way into his bones, and it’s starting to make him jittery aswell. Which is silly. It’s just the two of them, making dinner and sipping some red wine together, preparing their first actual date night that isn’t in a restaurant. No big deal. Except it is. This is  _ the  _ night. Jaehyun feels nauseous. A virginity isn’t something to fret over. It’s just a stupid concept. And still, he doesn’t think he is ready to take Taeyong’s. Why is he making this into such a big deal? Taeyong is calm and collected about the whole ordeal. He seems way more anxious about getting the bulgogi right for their dinner than to give Jaehyun his innocence.  
Taeyong turns towards him, a coy smile ghosting one side of his mouth.  
“Are you okay? You seem tense.” he mumbles and caresses Jaehyun’s arm slowly. His eyes are searching, concern lacing his features. Jaehyun nods shortly, but it just makes Taeyong cock an eyebrow. “Tell me what’s on your mind, baby.”  
He leans closer, allowing his lips to nudge Jaehyun’s ear, breath fanning over his neck.  
“Are you nervous?”  
It’s crazy how Taeyong just… knows. Jaehyun nods slowly, relishing the touches his boyfriend provides.  
“Are you afraid of hurting me?” the older asks, and Jaehyun has to nod again. Taeyong hums, the vibrations echoing inside Jaehyun’s brain. “Are you scared I will change my mind?” another nod, more frantic. “Do you fear letting me down?”  
“Yes. Yes, to all of these questions. I am going out of my mind. I don’t wanna make this into a huge thing because it’s just a god damn social construction, but I still can’t help freaking out. And you seem so determined and ready.” Jaehyun rambles, and Taeyong beams affectionately.  
“See.  _ This  _ is why. I’m not nervous because it’s  _ you _ . All these things you’re telling me now makes me positive I want this. You’re not just anybody. You’re precious, thoughtful, caring. You want this to be good for me, and that is a quality few men possess.”  
“But what if I ruin everything?” Jaehyun asks himself more than Taeyong at this point.  
“Stop, right now. We will make it work. There is no rush. Please?”  
Taking a deep breath, Jaehyun forces himself to relax. Taeyong is right about this. Everything will be alright. Taeyong shoots him a dashing smile before leaning in, kissing him softly.  
Well, it starts off softly. But when Taeyong opens his mouth seconds later without Jaehyun probing with his tongue, it’s impossible to hold back. The small sparks have turned into a fire that neither of them can control.  
Jaehyun pushes Taeyong against the cupboards, licking into his mouth like he needs it to live. Taeyong claws at his shirt, desperately seeking some friction with his hips against Jaehyun’s thigh. Once he gets under Jaehyun’s shirt, his thin hands roam over his overheated skin, burning everywhere they touch. He has to grip harder around Taeyong’s waist to ground himself, because it’s becoming unreasonably hard to not throw himself into this like a nymphomaniac. He has to take care of Taeyong, and ripping his clothes off and stealing his virginity bent over the kitchen counter is not how he wants to do this.  
“Taeyong, please. I’m going to snap, and I don’t-”  
“Shut up. I don’t care. I want you, like yesterday. Just-” Taeyong cuts him off, pushing harder against his hips with his crotch, unmistakably certain. Jaehyun disconnects their lips and puts his forehead on Taeyong’s bony shoulder, his whole body shuddering with desire.  
“Can I at least please take you to the bed?”  
Taeyong nods and within seconds he has climbed into Jaehyun’s embrace, looping his arms around his neck. Jaehyun fortunately has enough brain cells left to turn off the stove so that the dinner won’t be ruined before stumbling towards the bedroom.  
As soon as they are inside, Taeyong jumps off him and pulls him by the wrists towards the bed, pushing him down into the mattress and climbing on top immediately. His eyes sparkle in the dark room, lips glistening with spit, cheeks flushed. He looks ethereal and Jaehyun’s heart clenches. How can he get to be so lucky to call this beautiful human his boyfriend?  
“You’re stunning.” he whispers into the small space between their faces, and it makes Taeyong blush more. He doesn’t avert his gaze though, instead it just intensifies with a screeching giggle.  
“You’re a sap.” he coos, nudging their noses swiftly. “Tell me again.”  
“You’re gorgeous. Unreal. Fantastic. Beautiful.” Jaehyun rambles without hesitation. “I have more.”  
“Please save them for when you’re fucking me.”  
It’s Jaehyun’s time to blush, not used to such dirty words leaving his boyfriend’s lips. Taeyong licks along his jawline, following it down the junction of his neck and reaches his collarbone. He nips softly, just teasing, followed by kitten licks where he bit.  
“Your shirt is in the way.” he mumbles against Jaehyun’s skin. His warm breath tickles every nerve ending it fans over, making Jaehyun shudder, eyelids fluttering closed.  
“Take it off then.” he breathes, and Taeyong complies without any further instructions, undoing the buttons and pushing the hems to fall on each side of Jaehyun’s ribcage. When his skin is exposed it takes his boyfriend less than two seconds to attach his soft lips to a nipple, grazing his teeth over it quickly. Jaehyun twitches under him, pushing his chest up, back arching. Taeyong hums.  
“Someday I really wanna fuck you too.” he coos. Jaehyun’s eyelids fly open, breath hitching. “If you’ll allow me, Jaehyun-ah?”  
“Uh- yes, I’d love that, hyung.”  
“Mmmm. Can’t wait. But tonight-” Taeyong says quietly, switching their positions so that he is on his back underneath Jaehyun. “- I want you to fuck me until I scream.”  
Jaehyun gulps as Taeyong pushes his shirt off his shoulders and lets it pool around them. Then he puts his arms up, a challenging smirk on his lips, eyebrow quirked. Jaehyun takes the bait in no time, pulling Taeyong’s t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it onto the carpeted floor. Finally he can turn all his attention towards marking his boyfriend’s pretty, untouched skin. Every nip has Taeyong gasping for air, squirming under him. Every lick over the fresh bite has him moaning Jaehyun’s name, hips bucking up for friction.  
“Touch me, baby.” he breathes, meant as a command but coming off more like a plea. And Jaehyun can’t possibly say no. Undoing the zipper while licking Taeyong's nipples is a smidge hard because his focus is blurry, but he succeeds after a few moments of struggling.  
“Oh gosh, yes-” Taeyong all but moans when Jaehyun’s hands wrap around him. He is already fully hard and a drizzle of precum slides down Jaehyun’s fingers when he strokes him a few times.  
“Such a good boy, baby.” Jaehyun praises and Taeyong purrs, stretching his long arms above his head like a content cat, arching his back prettily. “Let me please you, kitten.”  
Taeyong’s eyes fly open at the nickname, his smoldering accompanied by a lopsided smirk. It makes the desire curl inside of Jaehyun at the fact that he gets to see this side of Taeyong. It’s for his eyes only, and the thought washes over him with a strong sense of possessiveness.  
“Mine. My sweet Yongie.” he growls, leaning forward to bite at Taeyong’s bottom lip. “ _ Kitten _ .”  
Taeyong reacts immediately, exhaling harshly and pushing into Jaehyun’s palm.  
“Jaehyun, please-”  
Oh, how Jaehyun loves hearing him beg like that. Arousal is swirling through his body, and he has to close his eyes momentarily to not get a sensory overload.  
“Would you be so kind as to prep yourself for me, baby? Wanna see you whimper with your fingers up your tight ass while I’m watching.” Jaehyun commands, and Taeyong nods eagerly. “Go on, then.”  
Taeyong wastes no time in stripping out of his jeans when Jaehyun has pushed himself off him. It’s adorable and sexy how much he wants to obey Jaehyun’s orders. When he is done, he settles back on the covers, propped up with fluffy pillows behind his back so they can have full eye contact during the whole process. Jaehyun just sits on his haunches, palming himself lazily over his jeans, waiting for the right moment to give Taeyong permission to start. He can see clearly how Taeyong’s body shivers slightly, the anticipation between them so palpable it could be cut with a knife.  
“You can start, kitten.” he murmurs with a flippant nod. “I’m waiting.”  
Taeyong’s shaking hands quickly fumble for the lube, drenching his fingers excessively and puts them over his entrance, massaging with hasty, jerky movements. His head lolls back every so slightly and Jaehyun clears his throat, causing Taeyong’s head to snap back in a flash.  
“Eyes on me, baby.” he reminds, tone sharp. Taeyong nods apologetically, and continues. When he pushes the first finger inside, Jaehyun puts a bit more force into his palm, pushing just a tiny bit harder against his erection. It’s nerve wracking to be so patient, his body is on edge and he feels close to snapping at any given moment. The only thing grounding him right now is Taeyong’s unwavering gaze. His mouth is popped open with a breathless ‘o’, ribcage rising and falling with short, labored breaths. It’s insanely erotic and Jaehyun could cum from this alone, he has done many times. But not tonight.  
“Come on, one more finger. Get yourself stretched for my cock.” he hounds him affectionately, and his boyfriend complies fast, forcing a second finger alongside the first one. It makes a small, squelching sound that has Jaehyun reeling, cock throbbing underneath the confines of his jeans. The rough fabric adds a twinge of pain, spurring him on even more. “Just like that, baby. Nice and slow.”  
Taeyong nods, and Jaehyun can see his rim clamp down around his fingers with small, fluttering movements.  
“Can I add another one?” Taeyong asks impatiently after a few moments. Jaehyun nods his permission, growing too impatient himself very quickly. A small whine escapes Taeyong as he adds a third finger, immediately scissoring them. “Fuck, can’t wait until you-”  
“Let me do it.” Jaehyun cuts him off, diving forward to grab Taeyong’s wrist and pull his fingers out.  
“God, yes, please.” he blabbers while Jaehyun slicks his fingers up, thrusting three digits in mercilessly. With skilled flicks of his wrist he feels around inside of his boyfriend, stroking his inner walls with purpose all the while Taeyong whimpers unintelligible sentences, both his hands clawing at the sheets until his knuckles turn white. “Ah, yes!”  
Jaehyun has found what he was looking for, score. The stretch will be so much easier if he can get Taeyong to relax, and this way for sure will have him see stars in no time.  
“Right, kitten. Relax for me.” he coos, and Taeyong does.  
“I- I’m gonna-” he yelps a few seconds later, and Jaehyun ceases his ministrations within a heartbeat.  
“Is my baby ready?” he asks. Taeyong nods vigorously, making grabby hands at him to pull him down for a kiss.  
“Very much so.”  
Jaehyun lingers on his lips for an extra minute before pulling away to discard his jeans. A low groan escapes his throat as soon as he is free from the denim prison.  
“Fuck, I’m never wearing jeans again.” he grumbles, making Taeyong giggle in a high pitch.  
“Come here and fill me up, please.” he requests shyly, cheeks flushed and eyes glittering. When Jaehyun starts fumbling around for a condom, though, he is promptly stopped by his boyfriend’s nimble fingers. “No condom, please. If that’s okay?”  
Jaehyun nods dizzily, mind swimming. He isn’t sure if he is ready for the overwhelming feeling of Taeyong around him so closely, but he wants it so bad. He positions himself on unsteady legs, holding his breath. As he nudges the tip against Taeyong’s entrance, he shoots one last questioning glance and Taeyong nods, pushing his hips closer so the head slides in.  
It’s too tight and too hot and Jaehyun is suffocating. They both let out a shared moan and Taeyong grabs his hips to urge him to continue. At this point it feels like Jaehyun is the virgin, rendered speechless from the heat enveloping him.  
“More, Jaehyun-ah.” he whispers, drawing soothing circles on Jaehyun’s hip bones with blunt nails. “Wanna feel you all the way.”  
Jaehyun pushes forward, the continuous squeeze of Taeyong’s walls has him breathless.  
“I need-” he says quietly as he bottoms out. “- to just- uh- catch my breath.”  
“Me too.”  
Taeyong’s eyes are even more stunning up close. His pupils are blown to the max, engulfing all of the warm, dark brown iris around it. Jaehyun can see the fairy lights hung over their bed in the wet reflection of his scleras, it looks magical.  
“Ethereal.” he says, bringing back the conversation they had about an hour ago. Taeyong snickers. “Extraordinary. Amazing.”  
“You really are sappy. I love it.” he whispers, petting Jaehyun’s cheek. “I think I’m ready.”  
Jaehyun withdraws his hips swiftly, gasping at the feeling, and then drives back into his boyfriend with all the force he can muster. Taeyong moans, clenching down around him.  
“Yeah, faster-” he pleads, and who is Jaehyun to deny him? He pushes into him with another measured thrust, drawing another groan from the man beneath him. “Gosh you feel so fucking good.”  
Jaehyun feels brave enough to pick up the pace, knowing he isn’t hurting Taeyong. So with the building confidence he starts relentlessly fucking into Taeyong’s willing body, aiming for his prostate with every thrust. It’s hard in this position, though, so he hauls Taeyong’s leg up on his shoulder to perfect the angle and is rewarded with a loud yelp.  
“Is that what my kitten wants? To have me on top of him, fucking him dumb?”  
Taeyong whimpers needily, gripping the sheets desperately.  
“Or have you already gone that far, baby?” he teases, and there is a swift smile tugging at Taeyong’s lips before it’s washed away with another moan.  
“I’m so- yes-” Taeyong tries, panting harshly. “- baby, I’m close.”  
It only pushes Jaehyun to pound into him harder, wanting to feel his orgasm as close as possible.  
“You can only cum when I tell you to. Understood, kitten?” he orders, enjoying the way Taeyong mewls at his words. He loves the way the older submits to him, trusting him so wholly.  
Regardless of how much he would love to drag this moment out, it’s getting increasingly harder to keep his pace up and in all honesty he can feel his body tremble with exhaustion. A few more thrusts, and then he grunts out his permission.  
“Cum for me, kitten. Cum on my cock.”  
And so Taeyong does, wailing with a deafening volume. His body is convulsing around Jaehyun as he decorates his torso with thick, milky white cum.  
“Jaehyun-ah, please-” Taeyong begs, and it sends him spiralling down, his orgasm crashing over him like a tidal wave. His hips snap forward in an irregular string of movements, the tightness around him sucking every last drop out.  
It feels like it’s been hours when their breathing has finally evened out, and Taeyong puts a cold hand to Jaehyun’s sweaty forehead, swiping his bangs out of the way.  
“Thank you.” Taeyong coos, voice barely above a whisper. “That was everything I ever dreamed of.”  
“I can do better.” Jaehyun pouts, propping himself up on one elbow.  
“Woah, easy there. I’m gonna have to get used to this first.” Taeyong beams, before his eyes widen comically fast. “Shit! The fucking dinner!”  
That causes Jaehyun to laugh wholeheartedly while Taeyong stares at him in terror.  
“How can you laugh? I put  _ hours  _ into that bulgogi!”  
“Don’t worry, baby. I turned the stove off while you were busy climbing me.”  
Taeyong blushes, averting his eyes to where his fingers pick at the seams of the covers.  
“Shall we get back to dinner? Or do you want round two, kitten?”  
Taeyong licks his lips, peeking at Jaehyun from under his bangs.  
“Call me kitten one more time and that bulgogi will never see the light of day.” he smirks, biting his bottom lip.  
“Kitten.”

☆☆

**Author's Note:**

> aahhhh yeeeepppp  
> pls leave a comment and kudos and all that shizz u know, make me feel appreciated lmfao  
> until next time  
> uwus only  
> xx


End file.
